1. Field
This disclosure is concerned generally with a novel enzyme preparation and specifically with the preparation, characterization, and use of a hydrolytic enzyme which can be isolated from human plasma and has been found to have in vitro antithrombotic activity.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that a variety of hydrolytic enzymes can be found in human plasma and plasma fractions and it is known that the various steps in the blood clotting process are influenced and/or controlled by the presence or absence of certain enzymes and other substances. It has now been found that human plasma contains a previously unnoticed hydrolytic enzyme which demonstrates in vitro antithrombic activity. The preparation, characterization, and uses of this enzyme are disclosed in detail herein.